Grietas en el cielo
by Snixxmore
Summary: Brittany, una prostituta sin poder ni palabra en el pueblo. Santana López, la hija de uno de los más poderosos mandatarios de "Las Cabezas de San Juan". Todo parece tranquilo, pero una vez que sus miradas se cruzan, sus vidas cambiarán de la manera más trágica que conocen provocando miradas desaprobatorias y castigos fulminantes por sentir una sola cosa: Amor. Brittana/siglo XX
1. Chapter 1

¡Oh si! Yo de nuevo.

Empecé este nuevo proyecto (pienso terminar los otros solo que la inspiración no llega) y de un "puff" vino a mi mente la maravillosa idea de escribir.

Siempre quise leer un ficc BRITTANA donde las protagonistas provenían de los tiempos lejanos del siglo XIX. Quería formar algo con Hittler o en los campos de concentración pero pensé que sería lastimarlas bastante y como soy buena persona. Esta vez no morirán en un campo de concentración o en hornos donde mataban (incineraban) a las personas vivas.

Así que esto es todo.

Enjoy(:

* * *

_Capítulo I_

"_Ser diferente puede llegar a ser una gran carga en la vida"_

Es un tanto peculiar cuando se habla de lo diferente que son las personas. Absolutamente cada individuo tiene ciertos toques que logran apreciarse y hacer la diferencia entre los demás llevándolos a un alto grado de altanería, otros en miseria. Pero, el problema llega cuando uno no quiere aceptar que es diferente porque esa pequeña peculiaridad que se enfrenta resulta ser uno de los mayores pesares de la existencia.

El pueblo de las Cabezas de San Juan ubicado en Sevilla, España, prometía uno de los mejores días en la pequeña entidad, ya que este no contaba con más de 587 vecinos y 2413 habitantes lo que hacía que San Juan fuera un pacífico lugar donde se podía descansar y disfrutar del aire puro en todo su apogeo. No iban a negar que este fuera un pueblito prometedor, sin embargo Las Cabezas de San Juan era asechado por un dictador con un carácter prepotente y un tanto egocentrista que la mayoría de su poder era reflejado en abusar de las personas inferiores a él.

Santiago López, era un hombre viudo con 4 hijas que no hacía nada más que humillar a los que no tenían nada y manejar a su antojo a los empobrecidos del pueblo. Sonará un tanto extraño que este hombre estuviera al frente del pueblo durante toda su vida siendo un pederasta y un estúpido, pero los habitantes sabían que habría revuelos si él no estuviera, y aunque el continuara ahí, también. Era un cuento de nunca acabar.

Una regla sencilla para poder sobrevivir a ese pueblo, nunca meterse con los López. Nunca.

-Es increíble que lo hicieras Samuel.-musitó Santana molesta observando al muchacho cargar unas cuantas sillas de caballo en unas cajas.

-No pasara nada Santana, no sé porque te preocupas.-contestó el chico continuando su labor sin ninguna interrupción por su parte.

-Mira, en estos momentos no hay mucha seguridad en San Juan y tú te dispones a traer a tu hermana y tal vez a un primo olvidado. ¡Estás loco!-habló con voz neutra tratando de hacer entrar al chico en razón, pero una cosa sabía de Samuel, el nunca cambiaba de idea. Tal y cual como Santana.

-Estarán mejor aquí que en otro lugar. No sabes cómo es ahí afuera.- detuvo su labor para caminar lentamente hacia Santana quitándose unos guantes de cuero de las manos. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado y en sus ojos azules se veía un gran abismo de dudas.

-Puede que no, pero tengo sentido común. Si llegan vivos aquí, será un milagro y otro milagro más si sobreviven.- regañó la morena cursándose de brazos frente a su mejor amigo. Así era, aquel chico tímido de baja estatura y piel blanca que alguna vez Santana conoció se convirtió en todo un hombre pese el paso de los años. Para Santana él no había cambiado, era el mismo idiota que no pensaba en sus decisiones.- Samuel, la gente aquí te aprecia e indudablemente se que algunos te tienen miedo por estar del lado de mi padre y por servirle a mi familia, pero eso es todo.

-Sabía que no era buena idea decírtelo.-el rubio rodo sus ojos en forma de enfado y le dio la espalda a la tercera de los López.

-Haz lo que quieras.-respondió ante la indiferencia de Samuel.

-Esperare a que tu padre llegue de Barcelona para darles más protección.

Santana hizo un ademan con su cabeza y salió del establo para dirigirse con paso furioso a su casa. ¿Como a aquel idiota se le ocurría traer a su familia en tiempo de disputa, donde hay guerrillas cualquier lugar del pueblo? _"Sam te quiero, pero eres un estúpido"_

Santana López, una gran chica de corazón hábil y valiente, con un gran desdén por desobedecer las reglas, hermosa y furtiva. Eso era lo que era Santana, la hija de Santiago López, la hija que siempre considero ruda y fuerte, que no lloraba, que no miraba atrás. Y pudiese ser que no lo hiciera, pero cuando se trataba de las personas que le importaba era capaz de quitar esa capa frívola de su carácter y ayudar a quien se lo pidiera.

-Señorita Santana, ¿está lista para salir?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas cuando trataba de subir pacientemente las escaleras de la casa.

-Me encuentro indispuesta y con permiso iré...

-De esta no te escapas Santana.-Bajó sus hombros y una mueca de fastidio se posó en su rostro. Dio media vuelta con desgano y se encontró con su hermana mayor, la segunda de los López.

-¿Que pasa Rachel?

-¿Recuerdas que le prometiste a Elenie salir por algunas semillas para el jardín y vegetales para la cena?-preguntó Rachel pasando de mano en mano una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su _corsette_.

-Lo recuerdo.-La morena cruzo sus brazos esperando a que Santana dijera algo más, pero con lo terca que era su hermana sabría que debía jugar con lo que más le dolía.

-Cariño, creo que Santana no quiere ir contigo.-susurró a la pequeña que se encontraba de un momento a un lado suyo. Aun no podía creer con la facilidad que podía moverse esa niña.

-¿Que dices Rachel?-sostuvo incrédulamente observando la cara afligida de su hermana más pequeña y se resigno todo su orgullo y poso una amable sonrisa sobre sus labios. Aunque la hermana menor de los López no pudiera observarla.- Son tonterías. Vamos pequeña.

Así es, aquella pequeña niña de 10 años de edad era una de las debilidades de Santana y de su padre. Era difícil que a Elenie le dieran un no por respuesta a algo que pedía, no eran caprichos o puede que sí, sin embargo la más pequeña de las López era un encanto de mujer, amable, dulce, tierna y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás a pesar de sus problemas y su discapacidad. Elenie López, era ciega, perdió la vista en un enfrentamiento debido a un golpe en el cráneo cuando tenía 5 años y desde ese entonces en la niña más consentida y cuidada de todas, no por su discapacidad, si no por su valentía y fortaleza a la que se enfrentaba día a día. Toda una López.

Después de pasar unos interminables minutos para Santana caminando por las cabelles de piedra de San Juan llegaron al que residía un gran local donde la gente se abastecía de frutas, vegetales y semillas para poder sobrevivir.

-Santana acompaña a Elenie.

-Como usted diga sargento.

-Idiota.

La morena le regalo una inmensa sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar la mano de su pequeña hermana mientras juntas recorrían todo el local.

:: :: :: ::

-¿Sabes cuando regresa padre?-Cuestionó la más pequeña de las López.

-Ayer recibí una carta de él diciendo que en nos días más llegara, esperemos que no sea lo suficientemente tarde para que el ejercito acabe con el pueblo.-tomó la falta de su vestido entre sus manos apuñalándolo por el problema de su padre.

-¡Santana!- Reprendió la morena castaña observando el poco tanto de su hermana.

-Es verdad, sabes que no me gusta mentir.-contestó observando una vista panorámica de un pueblo en total tranquilidad, donde la gente caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, comprando leche o frutas o cabalgando por las calles de Las Cabezas de San Juan.

-Losé pero deberías de ser menos cruda con tus palabras.-soltó la mano de Elenie para poder cargar con la bolsa de mandado.

-Enserio Rachel, lo he venido haciendo durante toda mi vida ¿y hasta ahora te molesta?-discutió mientras la hermana más pequeña escuchaba todo pues estaba situada en medio de ambas hermanas.

-No peleen.-las palabras salieron de la boca de la pequeña tranquilas y apacibles, sin embargo eso solo fue una buena bocanada de aire para lo que se les venía encima.

De un momento a otro el pueblo estallo en gritos, la gente corría, los militares golpeaban a quien estuviera en su paso, sin importarle su sexo o condición económica, ellos debían hacer su trabajo y era castigar al pueblo.

Rachel y Santana corrieron hasta colocarse detrás un gran muro donde aun se escuchaban los golpes y los estallidos de las armas que rugían ferozmente al ser utilizadas de forma sanguinaria. Santana cerró sus ojos a más poder y se sujeto fuertemente de la mano de su hermana para esperar que todo el alboroto siguiera aun silencio más tranquilizador.

-¡SANTANA!

-Estúpida, no grites.-regañó, sin embargo la cara de preocupación de Rachel fue la que la alarmo.

-No está Elenie.

-Demonios.-lanzó su maldición al aire mientras Rachel tomaba ambas manos y las llevaba a su rostro. _"va llorar otra vez".-_ búscala en el local de comida, yo iré a buscarla cerca del burdel.-comentó para caminar unos cuentos pasos hasta que la voz de su hermana incrédula la detuvo.

-¿El burdel? ¿Qué crees que haría ahí?-Su voz chillona taladró en sus oídos y caminó fijamente hasta ella con una mirada de total enojo. Se acercó hasta poder tener a centímetros el rostro de Rachel.

-¡¿Tal vez visitar a una prostituta?!-dijo con ironía mientras Rachel se confundía más y más.- ¡Corre Rachel!

La pelinegra caminaba agitada removiendo sus manos mientras sus ojos jugaban por todos los lugares que pasaba. No la encontraba, solo veía un paisaje desolador y varia gente lastimada pidiendo ayuda _"esta vez no, mi hermana esta primero"_ se dijo para terminar corriendo en dirección al burdel.

Su suerte le jugó una buena pasada y al entrar al burdel bajo una de miradas que las seguían se encontró una pelirroja, la dueña del burdel.

-Disculpe se me ha perdido mi hermana Elenie, en el revuelo.-preguntó atropelladamente ante la atenta mirada de la mujer pelirroja.- ¿No la ha visto?

-No señorita López, le preguntare a mis chicas por si saben algo.- la morena la vio alejarse con paso apurado y hablar con algunas personas que se encontraban a alrededor.

Santana bufó con fastidio y removió con su brazo derecho unas pequeñas gotas de sudor que albergaba en su frente, para comenzar a curiosear por el burdel y hacer su propia búsqueda de su hermana.

Después de caminar por unos 10 cuartos donde le dijeron que no había visto a nadie por ahí, doblo a su derecha y un largo pasillo se abrió ante ella. Antes de cada puerta los adornos era elegantes y el piso estaba alfombrado. Debían ser una de las mejores mujeres del lugar.

Unos cuantos pasos la separaban de aquellos detalles, sin embargo fue algo la que la impidió moverse. La segunda puerta del pasillo se encontraba ligeramente abierta dejando ver una imagen que a Santana le atrajo lo suficientemente para quedar casi pegada al lado de la puerta.

Una chica se encontraba pasando con suavidad por su cuerpo una pequeña esponja en una preciosa tina de baño. Se podía observar como aquella rubia tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta dejando su cuello expuesto al igual que su cuerpo para cualquiera que pasara por ahí pudiera observarla en todo su esplendor.

Santana se acerco aun más de lo que era posible a la puerta e inconscientemente tomó el pomo de esta y la empujó buscando más de la visión de aquella diosa desnuda frente de ella.

Era difícil que la tercera de las López pudiera apartar sus pupilas de aquella delicada y sensual mujer que parecía estar en un mundo alterno mientras su blanca piel era tocada por un objeto. La rubia remojó un poco la esponja y comenzó la labor de tallar su abdomen perfectamente plano para ir subiendo poco a poco pasando elegantemente por el valle de sus senos para terminar en su cuello y echar su cabeza hacia atrás dando un sonoro gemido de gusto.

Los ojos de la chica aun continuaban cerrados, incluso siempre lo estuvieron mientras disfrutaba de su baño, sin embargo sintió algo diferente, sintió como unos ojos la traspasaban y la observaban desde el umbral de su puerta. Con un toque de gracia abrió sus ojos para bajar su cabeza y dirigir su mirar celeste al dueño de aquella interrupción.

Santana al notar la mirada de la chica en la suya se acobardo y asusto, lo que nunca le pasa a un López. Inmediatamente soltó su mano del pomo de la puerta y sin más salió huyendo mientras en sus pensamientos las ideas iban y venían tratando de darle nombre a lo que había hecho. Olvidó completamente la razón por la que entro al lugar y cuando por fin salió de aquel lugar sintió como pudo respirar un poco mejor.

-¡Santana, es hora de irnos a casa!

No dijo nada, solo asintió con nerviosismo y tomó la mano de su hermana extraviada que se encontraba a un costado de Rachel.

:: :: ::

He ahí al tema principal de la diferencia.

Sin duda Santana estaba confundida, a un alto grado. Ella sabía que era diferente a los demás, mejor dicho a las demás puesto que sus gustos variaban, no le gustaba usar mucho _corsette_ puesto que sentía que se ahogaba cuando entraba en aquella prenda de vestir, su cabello siempre se encontraba acomodado y peinado en una trenza o en una coleta porque así se le facilitaba el uso de armas de su padre o montar a caballo. Sin embargo, Santana era hermosa, poseía una piel más obscura y peculiar que sus demás hermanas, sus pómulos resaltaban en su cara dándole una fantástica sonrisa, sus cejas siempre delineadas heredadas de su madre hacían sus ojos con más expresión. Era una preciosura viviente y ella lo sabía, pero no podía dejar al lado de que ella era diferente a Rachel, a su nana, tal vez a su madre, a las demás mujeres.

Pasó su mano por las brillantes burbujas que reposaban en el agua de su tina de baño y se dispuso a olvidar todo y cerrar sus ojos.

La primera imagen que apareció no fue la más grata de todas, sin embargo su subconsciente le pidió que la dejase ahí, que la rememorara, que sintiera todas esas caricias de aquella rubia por su piel desnuda. Le gustaba, le encantaba mejor dicho.

Desnuda en la bañera casi con el agua a cubrirle y aun con sus ojos cerrados, su mano derecha cobró vida propia. Comenzó a bajar su mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo, donde un calor en especial molestaba su entrepierna. Con un hábil movimiento se acomodo mejor en la tina y dejó a su mano hacer un trabajo que no le correspondía a ella.

Al toque de sus finos dedos con su intimidad abrió sus labios para suspirar como nunca lo había hecho antes, mordió su labio inferior e inicio un ritmo donde su mano se acompasaba con sus caderas dándole una mayor fricción y placer.

Revivió la imagen que tanto anhelaba en estos momentos, observó una y otra vez como la rubia se tocaba con el estúpido objeto inanimado que no tenía el derecho de tocar esa piel blanca que declaraba como suya.

Su intimidad cada vez pedía más de lo que ella podía darle, emanaba perfección y calor. Sentía que se estaba quemando viva. Apoyó su mano izquierda en los bordes de la tina para poder continuar su placentera labor.

-¿Santana que estás haciendo?

Santana abrió los ojos y obligó con todas sus fuerzas a apartar su mano de su intimidad para tomar con ambos brazos sus piernas y acunarse en la tina de baño sorprendida por el estúpido momento en que Rachel entro por la puerta. – ¡Llevas media hora ahí, sal de una vez!- la segunda de las hermanas López cerró con fuerza la puerta tras su advertencia mientras Santana se desplomaba en la tina dejando que el agua cubriese su cara.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se preguntó mentalmente teniendo un deje de culpa al recordar a aquella burdel.

Ella era una chica, a ella no le gustaban las chicas ni mucho menos se tocaba pensando en una. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si la viera de esa forma? Sería un repudio para iglesia y un gran pecado frente a todos y a ella misma. ¿Cómo afectaría en su vida? Le darían miles de sermones que esto no estaba bien, que no era bueno desear a una mujer. Estaban en lo correcto

Su cara reflejó miedo, mucho miedo y salió inmediatamente del agua para tomar una toalla y enredarla por su esbelto cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que sentía había más sensaciones en las que el enojo destacaba en dos grandes partes. La primera: enojada con Rachel que entro de improviso en el cuarto de baño impidiéndole terminar con un gran y placentero trabajo y la segunda; por pensar que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero se sentía jodidamente bien.

:: :: :: ::


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II_

-No puedo creer lo que tu hermana inventa para llamar la atención.

-Está embarazada, deben de ser las hormonas que le causan ver cosas.-contestó la morena tomando entre sus manos una manzana para depositarla en una pequeña canastilla que colgaba entre sus manos para volver a su pensamiento inicial. Su hermana mayor.- Aunque es demasiado extraño.- frunció su entrecejo y rememoró los sucesos trascurridos en aquella mañana.

Su hermana Cecilia era la mayor de las hijas de Santiago López y por ahora permanecía feliz mente casada con un apuesto y amable doctor del pueblo. Aquella persona parecía estar hecha para ir de bueno por todo el mundo y les era imposible ver a Cecilia casada y esperando un hijo de Noah Puckerman ya que era imposible que una persona que cuida su aspecto como ninguna otra, con carácter sublime y cambiante y un tanto egoísta que solo vivía por ella misma y para sí misma se encontrara en estas disposiciones.

El problema era que desde que llego la noticia de que estaba embarazada comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña, demasiado. A altas horas de la mañana despertando diciendo que veía personas en la casa o imaginando su desayuno cubierto de asquerosos insectos. Incluso una vez observó a su propio gato cocinado en una bandeja de plata.

-Que este embarazada no refleja ningún problema. Se está volviendo loca.-dijo su nana tomándole de la cintura para apurar el paso de Santana por el lugar.

-Me preocupa lo que pueda llegar a causar, pero mientras ella esté estable supongo que todo estará bien ¿no?-preguntó con su cabeza cabizbaja rodando los ojos a cada palabra de su nana. No es que no le agradara, al contrario. La había cuidado y consentido, sin embargo en ocasiones solía ser demasiado entrometida en la vida de los demás y cerrada en algunos tema.

-Supones mal- paró su caminar deteniendo a Santana junto a ella. De seguro el próximo sermón que vendría sería por jugar con los alimentos de la canasta- Y toma con más fuerza la canastilla, parece que estuvieses jugando con ella. ¡Bingo! Santana podía conocerla tan bien que se sabía de paso todos sus regaños, así que decidió inspirar aire fuerte mente, levantar su cabeza y escuchar lo que la señora tenía para decirle.- Sabes lo irresponsable que eres cuando no te tomas las cosas a bien, eres demasiado irresponsable…-

Algo inquietó a Santana y volteo a su alrededor. Sorpresa con la que se encontró. A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraba una cabellera rubia atada en un moño que dejaba unos pequeños bucles de cabello caer por su espalda de forma particular mente adorable. Lo más sorprendente fue que en ese momento la rubia giro su cabeza dejando sus despampanantes ojos celestes saludarle con alegría mientras una tímida sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro. Santana sabía quién era esa persona, fue la que admiro desnuda en el burdel.

-¡¿Santana me estas escuchando?!- su nana la sacó de su ensoñación con cierta rubia y volteo a verla con un rostro indescifrable.- ¡Santana!

-No me siento bien, vámonos.- Ordenó como toda una López y trató de pagar todos sus alimentos con la mayor rapidez posible para salir del lugar. Sentía que el aire le faltaba y su cabeza comenzaba a arder.

Caminó sin cuidado a la salida del lugar, pero antes de llegar a una de las mesas que la separaban de la salida, sintió como un cuerpo chocó contra ella. No fue el golpe que la hizo soltar la canasta con alimento, ni su torpeza, fue el perfume que emanaba la chica que embriagó todos sus sentidos dejándola sin ninguna cosa en que pensar más que en el cuerpo de la chica. Sintió la mirada de los demás sobre ella y se asusto como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

-¡¿Qué eres una idiota?! ¡¿No sabes por dónde vas caminando?!-gritó con furia respetada de los López mientras la chica rubia se agachaba para poder rejuntar las cosas que habían caído al suelo por culpa suya.

Santana observó todo el escándalo que había provocado esas palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinarse y rejuntar las cosas por ella sola para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-Le ruego que me disculpe señorita, no era mi intención tropezar con usted.- Los ojos azules de la burdel eclipsaron a un marrón intenso y antes de que se diera cuenta y pudiera hacer algo se encontraba cayendo a un abismo donde el azul prevalecía en todo momento. Bajó su mirada y atino a rejuntar una manzana, sin embargo al querer tomarla, la mano de la burdel se poso sobre ella dejándole tocar su suave y blanca piel.

Santana se levanto de una sin notar que la mirada de la ojiazul la seguía en todo momento.

-¿Santana pero qué?

-Te he dicho que no me siento bien. Vámonos.- sin más retomo su lugar pasando saliva fuertemente por su garganta y caminando lo más velozmente que sus piernas le permitieran.

:: :: :: ::

_Los besos resonaban por toda la habitación al igual que algunos gemidos que producían uno de los dos individuos acostados en la cama. Sin duda Brittany Susan Pierce era una de las mejores mujeres del burdel. Su especialidad eran sus palabras y el dote de belleza y elegancia que siempre le protagonizaba una especie totalmente diferente._

_-Espera, para.- aun así la burdel continuaba besando y acariciado todo los que sus manos le permitían.- ¡Que pares he dicho!.- la voz grave de un hombre resonó rápidamente al igual que una cachetada opaco el silencio mientras la joven rubia cubría con sus manos la mejilla en que había sido golpeada. – Eres una inservible, ya ni siquiera saber hacer bien tu trabajo.- renegó Santiago López acomodando su ropa y levantándose de la cama para salir de aquel lugar._

_-No me puedes dejar, yo he sido tu consentida aquí. No me puedes dejar, No te atrevas.-al momento que las palabras atropelladas salieron de la boca de Susan una fuerte mano tomo su mentón haciéndola girar para observar unos ojos castaños que le recordaban a otra persona._

_-¿Si no que? No eres nadie para amenazarme, solo eres un puta.-Agregó con fiereza para salir y estrellar la puerta._

-Susan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ve y has tu trabajo como las demás.

-No puedo, mira lo que me han dejado.- mostró su mejilla un poco morada, sin embargo la jefa del lugar solo se limitó a negar para agregar unas palabras diciéndole que ni siquiera se notaba.

-Vaya, vaya.-declararon con una voz totalmente irritante que hizo que la rubia rodara sus ojos y negara con su rostro.- No creía que fuera cierto que Santiago dejó a su consentida. ¿Qué se siente no servir para satisfacer a nadie?

-Finn cállate y lárgate de aquí.- Esperó Susan con fuerza en su voz y un arto de autoridad en sus delicadas facciones.

Susan Pierce, era la mejor chica del burdel y la ex- consentida de Santiago López. Esto llevó un largo tiempo que duró aproximadamente años donde aquellos dos eran una especie de amantes.

-Veo que estas furiosa, oh si lo siento. Qué te parece si hablamos de negocios.-cambió su porte por uno más serio recargándose en la barra del bar de burdel mirando inquisitivamente a Brittany.

-No hare nada en contra de los demás, me puedo meter en muchos problemas.

-¿Que sentiste cuando el vejete te dejó y además te golpeo? ¿Nada bien verdad?-la Rubia cerró sus ojos con dureza para controlar las ganas de abofetearlo enfrente de toda la gente que estaba alrededor. Levantó su mano derecha para apuntar al castaño con ella.- Uh, no con manos no. Vengo a hablarte de negocios.

-No.-fue su única palabra antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar su camino fuera de ese sitio que comenzaba a asfixiarla.

-Que tal una venganza para Santiago que le dolerá más que nada. Tendrás dinero.-propuso el de mirar castaño persiguiendo a la burdel por uno de los largos pasillos del establecimiento.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Está bien, pero puedes quedarte aquí continuando vendiéndote a los hombre o puedes dejar el burdel y ganar dinero aun más fácil.- Brittany detuvo sus pasos para dejar que su compañero posara una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.- Además de dejarle un daño permanente a Santiago.

:: :: :: ::

La mente de Santana no se tranquilizaba y mucho menos cuando aquella semejante mujer logro hacerle sentir algo que nunca nadie hizo. Ningún hombre ni ninguna otra persona y le era demasiado extraño, confuso y difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos consigo misma. La razón, porque se contradecía y se daba la razón al mismo tiempo.

_Más tarde después de que su nana la regañara y le hablara infinitamente de modales, decidió regresar al pueblo para despejar un poco su cabeza. Er aun revuelo ahí dentro donde nadie quisiera entrar._

_Doblo por una calle sencilla donde a lo lejos después de caminar tranquilamente se topó con la mayor de sus pesadillas. La rubia estaba recargada sobre una pared con un vestido remarcando su figura con un corsette amarillo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. Santana la observó y quiso pasar por alto el hecho de que esa chica existiera y continuó su camino._

_No tardo más de 15 segundos en descubrir que la seguían y más fue la sorpresa o más bien ya sabía la persona que era._

_-Deja de seguirme ¿no me dejaras en paz?-preguntó aun sin voltear a verla para comenzar caminar más rápido.- Ya esta bueno ¿Por qué me persigues? ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Quiero lo mismo que tu.-su armoniosa voz atacó por sorpresa a la morena que frunció su entrecejo y observó atentamente a la rubia._

_-Yo no quiero… No quiero nada.- Santana estaba a punto de ponerse a rezar para que la burdel no hubiera escuchado ese fallo de dos octavas más agudas en el tinte de su peculiar voz._

_-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó Susan con una mirada incisiva que sabía que provocaba un poco a santana, lo notaba por la forma nerviosa en que sus ojos jugaban entre sus labios y otro punto nulo que no era ella._

_Brittany sonríe parsimoniosamente y llevó sus blancos y finos dedos a los listones que desabrochaban su corsette. Santana no dijo nada solo se quedó observando hasta que pudo ver el iniciar de los senos de Brittany que la dejaron un poco nerviosa. La rubia tomó la mano derecha de Santana e incisivamente la llevó hasta la parte alta de su seno izquierdo._

_-¿Lo sientes? - Santana inconscientemente asiente. -late por ti._

_Los pequeños latidos acrecentaban en el tibio pecho de la rubia. Santana podía sentir cada latido que daba el órgano que le permitía estar viva sin embargo se dejó llevar por la suavidad de la piel de la rubia, igual que en el local de comida. La sonrisa de Susan era sincera, le trasmitía una paz indudablemente buena y le era capaz de tranquilizar en segundos._

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo de nuevo? Separó rápidamente su mano del pecho de la rubia y volteo a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie las hubiese visto._

_-¡Aléjate de mí!- su rudeza se percibió en su voz y se alejó sin mirar atrás con su mente hecha un desastre, aun más que el que ya tenía._

Estaba mal lo que hacía y lo que sentía, sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de tener algo prohibido. Los temperamentos y exigencias de aquella época eran difíciles de roer, y aun más dándole el hecho que se estaba enamorando de una mujer.

¿Enamorando?

_Después del suceso que tuvo en el pueblo con la burdel, Santana no podía con sus pensamientos, se estaba volviendo loca llevándola al límite que sentía que cualquier persona que la mirara sabía de su secreto y no le agradaba para nada. La tercera de los López contra su voluntad llegó al templo del pueblo, la iglesia de San Juan y se adentro perdiéndose en la infinidad de significados que tenía para ella su vida y el motivo que llego arrastrarla hacia ese lugar._

_Santana no era una persona muy religiosa, sin embargo cada miembro del pueblo tenía la obligación de ir unos cuantos días en y agradecer por las cosechas, o por la comida, el agua, las lluvias, su familia, por un familiar enfermo o por ella misma. Santana iba por ella misma resaltando el hecho de que la culpa le comía lentamente el cerebro._

_-Hija, dígame todos sus pecados._

_-Padre… Yo… Yo he tenido pensamientos impuros.- su mirada temblaba al igual que las palabras que salían de su boca._

_-¿Qué clase de pensamientos?-Preguntó el viejo cura interesado en la confesión de aquella chica que no podía observar con transparencia puesto que una fina tela mosquitera cubría el pequeño ventanal donde podía escuchar a la comunidad de San Juan._

_-Carnales._

_-Hija, es difícil huir de ellos, pero es lo mejor para todos, debes de tener fuerza y sobre todo olvidara ese hombre que..._

_-No es por un hombre… Una mujer ha estado en mi mente todo este tiempo._

_-¿Pensamientos o solo actos?- Santana no respondió y se quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos.- Hija, debes ser fuerte aun más fuerte que todos, el demonio te esta tentando. No caigas en sus manos, o si no te quemaras en las llamas del infierno. ¿Pero quién eres?- La morena escondió su cara y salió lo más posible de la iglesia cubriendo su cabeza y hombros con un fino pedazo de tela. Sus lagrimas caían porque ella sabía que todo lo que le habían dicho momentos anteriores era mentira._

Y estaba en lo cierto, si alguien quería o le atraía alguien de alguna manera no debía de ser reprimido y mucho menos cuando el sentimiento o el impulso se sintiera tan bien.

Largas horas en silencio fueron capases para que su mente tomara un merecido respiro y pudiera caminar tranquila frente a todos, aun no liberaba sus pensamientos del todos, sin embargo había avanzado demasiado al decidirse que lo que sentía ella era más fuerte y que no le importaría que dijeran los demás.

* * *

_**Saludos=)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Esperaba que notaran la historia. Y así es, T**ierra de Lobos** me pareció una estupenda (novela, serie) la ame. Y me dije… ¿Por qué un poco de Brittana?_

_Así que aquí tienen, saludos a todos y cabe decir que **ni Tierra De Lobos ni Glee me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_Capítulo III_

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Qué pasa con usted y su inservible mentalidad en este pueblo?-escupió con fiereza una Santana destilando de furia apartando la copa de alcohol que reposaba en la mano del jefe de los militares.

-Oh, veo que ya te enteraste que buscamos a tu amiguito.-El militar se levantó de un cómodo sillón de cuero que había en el burdel y acomodó su chaqueta para que quedara acorde con el resto de su ropa.- ¿Lo has visto? después de la emboscada que se llevo a cabo el día de ayer, dudo que lo encontremos vivo.

Y así fue como la tercera de los López se enteró que su mejor amigo casi hermano desapareció tras una gran guerrilla que destilo demasiada inseguridad en el pueblo. Santana, sabía de la llegada de la familia de Sam, incluso el rubio le presento a su hermana Quinn Evans y a su primo que no tenía nada en común con ellos dos puesto que ambos tenían ojos de color y su piel era clara, mientras que la del chico era un tanto morena, sin embargo los rasgos de los ojos y el cabello hicieron darse cuenta que no era un familiar, si no un amigo de ellos.

Debió de suponer que al los militares no les agrado mucho que un muchacho al que no lo tenían bien visto rompiera una de las estúpidas leyes dictadas días anteriores, la cual declaraba que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía salir ni entrar al pueblo.

-Eres un enfermo.

-Puede ser, pero chiquilla ilusa no te metas en cosa de grandes, puedes salir lastimada.-repuso tomando su arma que reposaba en una misita de madera en forma circular.

-Me importa un demonio lo que pueda pasarme.-Ahí el gran comentario de Santana López. Pudiese ser que fuer amable y en ocasiones un poco domable por su familia, sin embargo cuando le hacían daño o esta pequeña quería defenderse podía tener los más fuertes ovarios para plantar la cara por cualquiera.

-El problema aquí es con tu vago compañero, se cree demasiada cosa rigiéndose el solo y haciendo las cosas como si él fuera el jefe del pueblo. No lo es, y no creo que tu padre pueda hacer nada para salvar su patético y blanco trasero. Ojala tuviéramos los mismos castigos de antes, sería todo un espectáculo quemarlo vivo o cortarle la cabeza como en la edad media.

-De él no habla así.-Santana estaba comenzando a molestarse de una forma incontrolable por los comentarios hirientes a su amigo y la falta de respeto por como la trataba. La morena por impulso tomo la copa de alcohol del idiota militar y la arrojo a su cara, mientras sonrió porque su propósito había sido cometido. Nadie se metía con Santana López o con su familia. Samuel, era parte de ella.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para faltarme el respeto de ese modo?-rugió el oficial dejando su porte bueno ante algunas burdeles y oficiales que lo acompañaban.- Mírate, dando la cara por un idiota que no se atreve hacerlo por sí solo.- La mano de Santana estaba a punto de enfrentarse con la mejilla del militar, pero este no lo permitió y anticipo el golpe poniendo una mano sobre su antebrazo.- Ni te atrevas a golpearme López. Podría tomar un descanso de mi búsqueda y divertirme matándote a ti, quien sabe. Al paso que vas te estás quemando.

-No te tengo miedo.-La ferocidad no dejaba que la morena se dejara controlar por el miedo. Y eso era lo que le hacía sentirse orgullosa, podía morir, sin embargo aun seguiría con su carácter a lo López.

-Odio a las personas con autosuficiencia en si mismo.-comentó escupiendo cada palabra en el rostro de la castaña- Si no te largas en cuanto cuente cinco te matare.- desenfundó su arma y comenzó a pasarla por el cuello de Santana que seguía sumisa en las palabras del militar.- Uno.- Santana trataba de zafarse del agarre, pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella.- Dos… Tres…-la latina dejó de querer zafarse para enfrentarse frente a frente con uno de sus mayores problemas, no le daría el gusto de verle huir.- Cuatro.- la pistola rosaba lentamente con el mentón de la chica. El jefe de los militares deshizo su agarre contra la mujer y la empujó antes de dirigirle una mirada sarcástica.-Cinco.

Santana corría lo más rápido que podía, sabía que detrás de ella venían pisándole los talones unos militares y era seguro que si la encontraban la matarían. Sus pies estaban cansándose y era difícil poder correr con el vestido y al parecer el tiempo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba imaginando escalones que nunca pudo observar en el burdel, algo ciertamente extraño.

Las voces se hacían más cercanas y lo único que puedo hacer, fue tomar aire lentamente y voltearse para enfrentarse ella sola. Esa sí que era una mujer con ovarios, pero la hora de morir de Santana no llegaba, podía estar cerca, pero aun no estaba presente y la joven morena fue jalada dentro de una de las habitaciones del burdel.

Una mano se apodero de la boca de Santana y quiso chillar y hacer su mayor intento por salir de ahí, sin embargo al dar media vuelta observó una mirada celeste que le prometió que estaría bien.

-Shh, Calla te escucharan.-comentó la rubia que miraba a Santana más cerca de lo normal, un poco agitada y con una mirada de agradecimiento. Se veía débil.

-¿Tú?, ¿pero qué?-Pudo contestar Santana al sentir libre su boca y sus manos.

-Hay una ventana al final de la recamara, sal por ahí.-comentó la rubia con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué? ¡No! te metería en problemas y…- unos murmullos se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta y Santana supuso que estaría muerta en cuestión de segundos. Se tensó y espero a que los militares entraran, sin embargo nada de eso paso. Sintió como unos dulces labios se estrellaron contra los suyos quitándole el poco oxigeno que mantenía en su cuerpo.

Al separarse del sorpresivo beso que no duro más de cuatro segundos, Brittany le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa a su acompañante mientras veía que la otra chica se encontraba en un transe infinito de salir.

-La ventana aun sigue atrás.-Pronunció coquetamente haciendo que Santana regresara al mundo real.- Corre.

:: :: :: ::

Brittany observaba su reflejo en el espejo, continuaba peinando su elegante y largo cabello rubio mientras contaba en su cabeza los minutos trascurridos desde uno de los momentos más energéticos, dulces y cortos de su vida.

Ese beso la había dejado con el sabor de la morena plegado a sus labios, era imposible de quitar, era imposible de pensar una locura como esa. ¿Para qué quería desaparecerlo? Sabía exquisito.

La rubia frunció su entrecejo y un ruido la saco de su ensoñación. Su puerta había sido abierta, pero no por cualquier persona, si no por Santana López.

-¡Hey!-exclamó sorprendida levantándose de la silla para caminar hacia la morena que la había cautivado.- Señorita López.

-Santana-contó apresuradamente mientras jugaba con sus manos inquietamente.- dime Santana.

-Brittany-se presentó alegremente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con deje de inseguridad. Era obvio que le agradaba que la morena estuviera, ahí, en su habitación. Le fascinaba, pero sinceramente nunca creyó que aquella chica ala que tubo la mínima oportunidad volviera al burdel.

-No te di…-Santana carraspeo su garganta con fuera y decidió dar unos pasos hacia atrás para tener una cierta distancia con Brittany. Ciertamente la podía de nervios tenerla cerca y aun más al observar con lujo de detalle la bata blanca que cubría su piel nívea.- No te di las gracias por salvarme cuando salí huyendo, así que… Gracias.-musitó bajando un poco la mirada tras dar un vistazo a su actitud infantil y suicida. Sin embargo daba gracias a todos los cielos por tener a alguien que la cuidaba en la tierra.

-No hay ningún problema.- sonrió con tranquilidad y con un destello de felicidad. Ahora solo había un problema, la morena planeo ir a al burdel, dar las gracias e irse a su casa, pero algo la inquietaba y la llamaba a estar cerca de esa rubia. Por esa razón no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro desde que Brittany le habló y dio terminada su conversación y por ende su visita.- ¿Estás segura que no quieres nada más?-susurró la rubia apreciando a Santana que no emitía ningún sonido más que el de su propia respiración.

La morena parpadeó un par de veces para dar unos pasos en falso hacia taras. ¿Brittany le atraía? Obviamente, era difícil resistirse a una persona cariñosa, comprensiva y amable, además que la belleza de esa muchacha te quitara el aliento, sin embargo las inseguridades, los conocimientos que le fueron aplicados en la doctrina desde pequeña calaban en su mente dejándola entre la espada y la pared. Tenía dos opciones: Quedarse o marcharse.

Santana camino hacia la puerta y dando un sonoro suspiro tomó el pomo de la puerta para poner el seguro, al igual que al pestillo de la puerta. Se giró lentamente para apoyarse en la puerta para dirigirle una mirada que dejó sin aliento a Susan.

La rubia podía apreciar que los ojos de la morena se hacían más obscuros de lo que ya eran y vagaban sin remordimiento por su cuerpo comunicándole sin palabras lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

A paso lento Santana camino hacia la rubia que permanecía estática en su lugar sin decir ninguna sola palabra, como un maniquí, sin embargo estaba segura que Brittany era real y no solo un pedazo de plástico forjado frente a ella.

Un cliché hizo eco en su cabeza. La rubia era una burdel, y por mal que se escuchara los hombres hacían lo que querían con esas chicas, para ellos, Brittany era un maniquí que podían manejar a su antojo sin importarle los sentimientos o el dolor, solo eso. Ahora sabía porque la actitud de la chica. Pero algo cambio radicalmente dejando a Santana con la respiración entrecortada y su corazón galopando a una velocidad impresionante.

Santana vio con detenimiento como el camisón que vestía la burdel deslizaba lentamente por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto la delicada piel de Brittany que sobresalía puesto a la luz de las velas encendidas alrededor de la habitación. En el reflejo del espejo solo se observaba el largo cabello rubio y unas piernas de infarto y una figura tan delicada y fuerte que cualquiera mataría por tenerla entre sus manos.

La morena después de recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia se topó con una mirada celeste llena de deseo que rápidamente hizo que actuara sobre ella. Sus manos se posaron en el suave dorso de la rubia para poder apreciar la piel de terciopelo de la burdel. Sus miradas chocaban y trataban de ganar una batalla que era imposible perder entre sus almas, las manos de Santana subían hasta toparse con los perfectos senos de Brittany que al tomarlos con sus dos manos, la rubia no pudo esconder un sonoro gemido que escapó de su garganta.

Sin más sus labios se unieron en una muestra de afecto y cariño, también agradecimientos donde sus lenguas danzaban acompasadas por el ritmo de sus respiraciones entrecortadas debido al esfuerzo por no morir asfixiadas entre sus labios. Brittany se separó agitada, pero aun así con toda la pasión atrapada en su perfecto cuerpo y las expertas manos de Santana tocándola en lugares que nunca creyó ser tocada por la morena, apartó un mechón de cabello que obstruía su perfecta vista al rostro más hermoso que nunca antes hubiera visto para lentamente perderse entre los voluptuosos labios de la morena sin perder detalle de cada movimiento en la habitación.

Sin duda sería una noche muy larga y pasional para ellas.

:: :: :: ::

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba como nunca antes, y por fin en la mañana se podía escuchar la paz de los habitantes de Las Cabezas de San Juan. Todo parecía indicar un día perfecto o eso era lo que pensaba Santana. Cuando llegó a su casa por la mañana no le importo recibir una reprenda de su nana por no haber llegado al desayuno a tiempo, también se topó con ciertos indeseables que les respondió con una enorme sonrisa sus expresiones de disgustos que se posaban en sus rostros.

En pocas palabras solo faltaba un poco de sexo con sentimientos para que la tercera de los López cambiara su típico carácter tuvo por unas horas, pero ya bastante era lo que había causado para ir por todo el pueblo sonriendo como idiota.

-Santana, ¿sabes algo de Samuel?-preguntó Rachel al encontrar a Santana con una risueña sonrisa en su rostro que lo primero que pensó fue que sabía algo de su desaparecido amigo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa.- ¿Qué Samuel?-preguntó inocente tratando de apartar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sin embargo era imposibles de borrar.- Oh…-pronunció después de que la cabellera rubia de Brittany le recordara a su hermano en peligro, pero aun así no le dio importancia, ella seguía perdida en su mundo acaparado por una hermosa rubia de ojos azules más claros que el cielo que nublaba su pensar.

-Tu sonrisa te delata, creía que sabías algo de él.- contestó afligida al recibir la nula respuesta de Santana.

:: :: :: ::

El burdel estaba un tanto lleno, con hombres observando con deseo a las mujeres que posaban en elegantes trajes con escotes más que abiertos para mostrar los encantos con los que vinieron al mundo, sin embargo una burdel se encontraba sentada con su mirada perdida en la nada, hasta que un intruso ocupó el sillón a un costado de donde estaba.

-Sabes Susan, creo que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensé.-comentó orgulloso observando como Brittany le arrebataba la botella de vodka que traía entre sus manos para dar un fuerte trago que ardió en su garganta, sin embargo otra cosa dolía más en estos momentos.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo VI_

_"La adversidad de una persona es salvada por la esperanza"_

_..._

Es curioso cuando la vida simplemente te abofetea en la cara y segundos después te mantiene flotando sobre las nubes imaginando que todo está bien y que nada podría derrumbarte. Sin embargo cuando más alto era el grado de la seguridad la suerte te fallaba y comenzabas a caer. Una y otra vez se cumple este ciclo de ir y venir, de ganar y perder, de amar y odiar.

Santana en estos momentos se encontraba en el cielo.

Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una simple y delicada sabana, sus músculos cansados pero totalmente feliz de haber experimentado cientos y miles de sensaciones que nunca creyó sentir, mientras su rostro reposaba en su mano izquierda para darle la mayor posibilidad de observar al ángel rubio frente a ella.

-¿Me has visto dormir?-musitó Brittany aun con sus ojos cerrados y dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Podría hacerlo por horas.

Y era verdad, Santana podría vender su alma al diablo solo por observar a Brittany. Lentamente acerco su mano izquierda al rostro de la rubia para regalarle pequeñas carisias alrededor de sus mejillas que pronto tornaron un color rojizo.

-¿No te esperan en tu casa?-preguntó despreocupada abriendo sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Santana.- ¿Qué pasa?-indagó incorporándose un poco para obtener mayor detalle de las palabras de su morena.

-Mi familia no está teniendo una buena situación en estos momentos, y digamos que me siento culpable porque no había sido tan feliz en vida como lo soy ahora.-comentó preocupada por la situación de su hermana mayor, por Samuel que aun no daba señales de vida, puesto que sabía que estaba con vida y algunos problemas de los cuales no debía de saber nada.

Su hermana mayor, Cecilia, a lo largo de su embarazo estaba teniendo problemas, alucinaba, decía que había cosas donde no se encontraba, en pocas palabras deliraba. Toda la familia estaba preocupada por ella y por el pobre de su esposo que no tenía nada de bueno. Santana tenía ciertas sospechas hacia él.

-Tú te mereces esto Santana. Esto y mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.-sonrió para acercarse a los labios de santana que seguían inmóviles.- Estoy esperando a que me beses.

El eco de las palabras fue lo último que se escucho puesto que Santana inicio un beso un tanto desesperado. En el trataba de olvidar todo, dejar que se fuera por un caño y ser feliz por un momento en su vida.

Además de sentir la experta lengua de Brittany tratando de explorar todo lo que le era posible en su boca también el tacto de sus pieles al desnudo hizo que ambas supieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Con delicadeza la rubia se separo de la morena para regalar un dulce beso en la nariz de su amante y apoyándose en sus codos se situó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la morena sintiendo la gloria cuando su intimidad estaba siendo estimulada por la fricción de las piernas de Santana. Sin más, volvió a unir sus labios en un cálido y húmedo beso en el cual ambas entregaban todo, eso quería decir que se estaban jugando todo por el todo. Saliera o no saliera algo mal, o las descubrieran, ambas tenían la plena satisfacción que lo disfrutaban y no querían irse de los brazos de la otra.

La rubia tratando de disfrutar todo lo que podía bajo lentamente por el cuello de la morena aferrándose cada suspiro que salía de su boca, cada caricia que era dada por su espalda, cada embestida que las unía más y más, sin embargo en los planes de Brittany no estaba quedarse ahí todo el día. Continuó su camino bajando más y más hasta toparse con el valle de los senos de Santana. No lo dudo ningún segundo y beso toda la zona intentando darle todo el placer que la morena había dado la noche anterior.

Los suspiros no tardaron en llegar, al igual que la excitación que se aglomeraba en sus entrepiernas.

Nada absolutamente nada podía ser mejor, estaban ellas solas disfrutando de lo que más quería la rubia regalando besos apasionados y húmedos por el cuerpo tembloroso y fuerte de Santanas mientras está emitía música para los oídos de Brittany.

-¡Vaya!-El sonido de una puerta congelo el maldito tiempo. Brittany no hizo más que cubrir con la tela su cuerpo desnudo al igual que Santana.- Mi suerte no podía ser mejor.-comentó Finn con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro observándolas sin ningún pudor.

-Lárgate Hudson.-pronunció Susan un tanto exaltada. Finn no le prestó atención y cuando el brazo del castaño se atravesó para tocar a Brittany una mano lo intercepto y una mirada fiera se enfrento con la suya.

-Ni la mires.-Hudson hizo caso omiso, sin embargo no notó la furia que habitaba en las orbes oscuras de la morena.- ¡Te he dicho que ni la mires!-el juego de Santana se volvió en su contra. Con una agilidad impresionante ahora la que se encontraba arrinconada era ella, sin embargo no dejaba que el gigante la intimidaba, podría doler su brazo, pero nunca dejaría su orgullo ni el de Brittany.

-Para Hudson.-la rubia habló y con una sola mirada de seriedad basto para que el idiota cediera a su agarre.

-Bien, me iré. Veo que la pasaran muy bien sin mí.-el sonido de la puerta al estrellarse hizo que Santana bajara la guardia y recargara su frente entre sus manos mientras Brittany prestaba total atención a sus ojos que segundo tras segundo se tornaban más y más cristalinos.

-¿Y si se lo dice a mi padre?-preguntó preocupada dejando escapar una lagrima que fue la gota que derramo el baso en la conciencia de Brittany.

-Tranquila Santana.-acarició su brazo pero Santana lo aparto ferozmente mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice, tú no conoces a mi padre.- La rubia sabía que debía callar, porque de una u otra forma era mentira. Ella conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía de lo que era capaz.

:: :: :: ::

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa? Fuera de aquí.

-Tienes unos pechos preciosos.-comentó Finn observando sin escrúpulos los senos de la chica que eran cubiertos por un fino chaleco. Santana era una persona sin mucha paciencia y al primer signo de amenaza sacaba sus garras para defender lo que era suyo, sin embargo esto dejó que su cabeza perdiera el control y que su brazo actuara por obra propia para querer golpear la mejilla del gigante.

-Yo que tu no lo haría, no te convendría que me enfadara y si abriera la boca un poco de más.-susurró al oído de Santana mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba el ante brazo de la morena que había quedado a milímetros de su rostro.- Por cierto ¿está tu padre en casa?-preguntó con sorna ampliando su sonrisa.- Creo que le encantaría conocer los gustos que tiene su hija.

-Eres un bastardo.- escupió liberándose fuertemente del agarre que la apresaba para encararlo con sus ojos ardiendo en furia.

-Puede, pero un bastardo con dinero.

-Yo no tengo dinero, además mi padre nunca te creería.

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres decírselo tú?-la cara de la morena palideció cuando a lo lejos escucho la gruesa voz de su padre y se empezó a preocupar. ¿Acaso el T-Rex de Finn le diría eso a su padre? -¿No?- Hudson volvió a sonreír esta vez cruzando sus brazos cuidando ambas manos de la morena con sus ojos, ya que la chica era de cuidado.

-No te atreverías.-Musitó con rabia mordiendo su lengua al pronunciar sus tenues palabras.

-No me subestimes.-respondió de la misma forma esperando que el vejete del padre de Santana despidiera a unos amigos de su casa.- Mira creo que viene mi perfecta oportunidad.-comentó con sorna dejando que Santana observara su perfecta sonrisa mientras que para Santiago posaba una porte seria. Esta sería su perfecta oportunidad, y tenía que jugar bien sus cartas si quería que todo funcionara perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-cuestionó molestamente sin dirigir la vista a su hija. Solo se concentraba en examinar al estúpido que tenía por mano derecha.

-Vine porque…

-Ha deja unas cosas en el establo, pero ya se va.-contestó por Finn con sus palabras rápidas y entrecortadas que fueron la suficiente respuesta de su padre para dejarlos en paz.

-Que las recoja y se largue. No quiero verte por aquí.-se refirió a Finn que solo asintió con un semblante serio.

Santana dio por ganada su batalla, aunque tenía mucho que perder sabía que esto no acaba del todo, sobre todo al ver como la sonrisa estúpida de Hudson volvió en cuanto su padre se fue. Estaba en problemas.

Y así fue, al momento que Santiago López desapareciera de su vista vio que la morena trató de huir, pero no dejo que sucediera. El logró sujetarla fuertemente de antebrazo izquierdo para atraerla lo suficientemente a él y poder dar su última jugada.

-Tú no te escapas tan fácil, 200 pesetas y podrás dormir por las noches con tu amada.-susurró a su oreja para no dejarla escapar.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo dinero.-la morena luchaba por salir de su agarre, sin embargo era demasiado fuerte.

-Pero tu padre sí.- escupió y soltó el brazo de Santana con rudeza mientras se alejaba con su porte galante para salir de la hacienda de los López.

:: :: :: ::

Santana era una persona fuerte e insensible, o eso era lo que muchos pensaban, sin embargo debajo de esa capa de rudeza era una persona aun más sensible que todas, por eso las cosas que estaban mal o las amenazas de la gente le dolían y causaban que sacara a su ser egoísta.

La morena sabía que si Finn le llegaba a contar a su padre que la vio con una mujer, Santiago se volvería loco, la sacaría de la casa, la golpearía hasta matarla. Una vez estuvo a punto de hacerlo ¿Por qué otra vez no? Y estaba la otra parte porque hacia esto, por Brittany.

Era demasiado tierno lo que tenían, no sabían ni que eran o hacían, pero se sentía tan bien que alguien que estuviera en sus zapatos no podía aportar que era algo malo. Pero el mundo no es así y si se llegaba a saber su pequeño secreto nada sería igual y eso era lo que quería evitar. La diferencia, los reclamos, murmullos, miradas. Todo.

Observó a Hudson caminar como idiota hasta donde ella se encontraba mostrando su estúpida cara de bebe para levantar su ceja inquisitivamente.

-Aquí está el dinero que me pediste.

-Veo que decidiste una muy buena opción.-comentó para tomar el dinero, sin embargo Santana lo apartó de su alcance.

-Más te vale que no sea un fraude o si no, date por muerto.- sentenció la tercera de los López despidiéndose con una mirada agria que revolvió los intestinos de Finn, más el gigante no dijo nada. Solo calló y camino despreocupado con el dinero entre sus manos.

-Ten toma tu parte.-chocó contra Brittany poniendo el dinero entre sus manos, sin embargo la muchacha paso de largo y se alejó de él.

-No la quiero.

-Para ser una simple puta te has enamorado fácilmente.- atacó ágilmente adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia.

-Que tú seas un estúpido sin escrúpulos no quiere decir que yo tenga que serlo.- contraatacó para salvar una de las cosas honestas que le quedaban en su vida y no pensaba arruinar, dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino pero una mano enorme detuvo su andar para arrastrarla unos cuantos metros donde la gente que pasaba tranquilamente no pudiera escucharlos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora te convertiste en la buena de la novela? ¿Crees que ella va a pensar que eres un angelito cuando sepa la verdad del por qué haces esto?

-Ya basta, ya le sacaste suficiente dinero, déjala en paz.- suplicó con dolor.

Brittany nunca pensó enamorarse y mucho menos de una persona tan fuerte e influenciable. Sabia ante todo que Santana valía la pena y lo único que quería en estos momentos y para siempre era verla feliz. Y sabía que si algún día se llegaba a enterar de esto, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No la dejare en paz y la seguiré extorsionando hasta que no tenga nada más que hacer que terminar en la calle y ahí será cuando se lo diré a su padre.

-¿Estás loco?-expresó alejándose de él preocupada por Santana.- Sabes cómo es Santiago ¡la matara!

-Parase que ya no recuerdas cuando ese cerdo te pateaba la cara ¿Cuántas veces has soñado con devolverle el jodido golpe?

Muchas. Esa era la respuesta a la pregunta, demasiadas, pero poner a Santana en medio de todo esto era algo que no podía permitir.

Puede que lo que ella quiso estuviera mal y se sintiera como una verdadera mierda, pero sus razones eran valorables y por más que quisiera ignorar las palabras del castaño no podía, porque en cierta parte era verdad.

* * *

_**Pido miles de disculpas por no poder actualizar antes, estaba ocupada y en estos días he tenido un poco de tiempo de escribir.**_

_**Gracias por leer & sobre todo que tengan éxito en sus vidas.**_

_**PD: Feliz año nuevo atrasado(=**_


End file.
